


The note

by jackravenrobyn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry posessive Zuko, M/M, Runaway, Sokka feels left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackravenrobyn/pseuds/jackravenrobyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara read the note aloud for Toph's sake; the others had crowded behind her to see it for their own eyes. Sokka's former chambers were a wreck: furniture reduced to cinders, still burning embers from the larger pieces littering the floor, stone walls black with scorch marks. It was a miracle the letter had survived the devastation. Katara had seen the enraged Firelord turning the room into an inferno and had collected the others to stop him. But by the time they made it back there Zuko was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The note

"You know, I've always admired you - your determination, your drive. I couldn't see it when you were just some bald, angry freak that was unhealthy obsessed with the avatar, but when you joined the gaang I started to see it more. Sure, you were still an angry jerk – always will be - but I understood why and I got to know you. You're beautiful. I know it's not a very manly thing to say, but you are - inside and out. I realise this is wrong, but you deserve to know why I’m leaving. You're the Firelord, days away from coronation and you have Mai lined up as Firelady. You’re going to be a great leader, have a ton of kids and you’ll grow old watching them and your nation prosper. I can't do it. I can't watch that, it'll kill me inside. I know you wanted me to help repair the damage caused by the fire nation, but I'm not strong enough. I really wish I was because I know how much you need someone you can trust, especially with all those backstabbing old generals around. I'm just the meat and sarcasm guy. And I am in love with you, Zuko. Please be careful. Don't try to find me."

Katara read the note aloud for Toph's sake; the others had crowded behind her to see it for their own eyes. Sokka's former chambers were a wreck: furniture reduced to cinders, still burning embers from the larger pieces littering the floor, stone walls black with scorch marks. It was a miracle the letter had survived the devastation. Katara had seen the enraged Firelord turning the room into an inferno and had collected the others to stop him. But by the time they made it back there Zuko was gone.

"Sir," a guard interrupted the stunned silence in the room, "The Firelord is not in the palace." Iroh dismissed the soldier with a nod.  An unfamiliar grave expression sat on his usually jovial face.

"I fear my nephew does not know his own heart," he said mournfully.

"What do we do?" Katara also seemed uncharacteristically unsure of herself. Her voice wavered slightly as she tried to not let her emotions get the better of her.

"We need to find Zuko, he might hurt Sokka!" Aang declares, loyal to his friend regardless of recent revelations.

Toph snorted at her friends’ reactions, amused that not one of them had even the slightest inkling about Sokka's interest in the new Firelord. "I always knew he had the hots for sparky!"

"Toph!" Katara cried, outraged. Clearly she was upset, and confused why her _own brother_ felt he couldn't talk to her.

"What? Only I could see him mooning over Mr broody-pants? I'm blind for crying out loud!"

* * *

 

Zuko's rage had gradually simmered to...something that bubbled constantly just below the surface, threatening to escape. It was a desire, a constant desire to find Sokka and bring him back to the palace. He couldn't explain why, but deep down he knew the reason. Giving words to it was too much for him at the moment. Jolting awake in the middle of the night with an inexplicable urge to check on Sokka, he had found the note on the other boy’s desk, the ink barely dry.

It was wrong. Sokka belonged at his side. That was all he knew. But at the same time his mind was whispering to him, making him realise why. Sokka had put words to his feelings, his own state of mind. He followed the younger boy’s tracks, being an expert tracker from his time spent hunting the avatar. He needed to find Sokka. _And then what?_ He asked himself. _Bring him back._ Bring him back and make him stay.

It was a couple of hours from daybreak and Zuko was catching up on Sokka, he was sure of it. Clearly the water tribe boy had assumed he wouldn't be followed and therefore hadn't made haste on his journey.

Ahead of him there was a small village on the bank of a river. The village had operated a ferry system across the river during daylight hours for the multitude of travellers making their way to and from the capital, if Zuko remembered correctly. There was no other crossing for miles, so Sokka must have gone there to await a crossing. _And most likely get food_ , he though, a wry smile crawling onto his face.

Zuko lost the tracks outside the village, but entered it nonetheless, scanning the streets for the familiar wolftail hair and blue clothing. People were starting to rise and fill the streets, but Zuko continued to search, making his way gradually towards the river bank. He looked down the street to his left, doing a double take upon seeing a familiar figure at a food stand. He appeared to be talking to the vendor while he waited for his food. Zuko's turned on his heel and marched down the street. When Zuko was feet from the other boy, he looked up

"Zuko-" The older boy took a fistful of loose hair and kissed Sokka with such passion he did not even know he was capable of. He broke away and let their foreheads lean together.

"You idiot," Zuko grasped, "come back. I need you. Please, just come home."

"I don't know if I can, Zu." Sokka said, pulling away from the Firelord. He took his food from the vendor with a smile and turned to head towards the ferry,

"Please! You don't understand!" In his desperation, Zuko's lisp was beginning to show through, causing him to flush with embarrassment.

Sokka stopped walking away, and leant against the exterior wall of a house. He was obliging Zuko by hearing him out, though Zuko had no doubt that Sokka would leave at the first slip up. "Don't I?"

Zuko moved closer as not to shout. "Your note...the jumbled mess in my head...it makes sense! I just couldn't see..."

"What do you mean?" Sokka urged, taking a bite out of whatever meat he was holding and cocking his head to the side questioningly. He was teasing him, Zuko was sure of it.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Sokka just nodded smugly, mouth too full to speak. Silence stretched between them as Zuko's began pacing in front of him. "I-I have feelings for you, okay! Happy now?" Sokka swallowed the last of his food and made to walk off.

"Wh-where are you going??" Zuko demanded, panic clawing at his throat, closing it up so that breathing became laborious and he could only take short, shallow breaths.

"Home. You coming or what?" Sokka said with a gentle smile, holding out his hand for the Firelord to take. Zuko jogged to catch up and took hold of the offered hand. Sokka continued to eat his food and said nothing until they were outside the village and alone on the road.

Sokka bumped his shoulder against Zuko to get his attention. “Are you still going to marry Mai? So you can have heirs?”

“I never planned to marry her in the first place. We can work it all out back at the palace – “

“Over breakfast??” Zuko laughed, a pure laugh of mirth that didn’t often escape him. He could tell that things would be okay now, that they could work it all out.


End file.
